


Fighter(Zeta)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Femreader! :) [10]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types, Zeta Project
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Brother-Sister Relationships, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, F/M, Flirting, Rescue, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Request - Can you write a Zeta x Reader oneshot, where Reader (Richard Foley's sister) and Zeta happened to meet each other while Reader's trying to save Bart, Artemis and Beast Boy from Klarion? And he gives her some assistance?[Reader is the hero "Gear", instead of her brother {Richard Foley (from the Static Shock cartoons)}.]





	Fighter(Zeta)

Rescue mission I snuck into a abandoned warehouse seeing Klarion. I saw Bart, Artemis, and Garfield tied up and unconscious. I got a message from, Barbara. I looked on my spy-contacts

-Zeta, will assest you with rescuing the team

She sent a picture he had to be cute 

-no flitting! 

I rolled my eye's. I made a holographic version of myself to trick Klarion 

"ah, Gear I see you've come to rescue your dimwitted friend's" 

"hault release beast boy, Tigress, and Impulse or suffer the consequences" 

No! No! You medal headed idiot! Klarion shot a bolt at Zeta. I threw a net catching him 

"I see your hiding, Gear it appears I'm going to have to force you to come out and say hello" 

I saw him move a sharp weapon to their throats closer 

"stop!" I yelled 

I stood he smiled devilishly 

"there's a nice girl" 

He grabbed my face I head but him he glared at me 

"you're going to regret that!" 

We fought I used my gadgets to my advantage. I saw, Zeta he punched Klarion knocking him out. 

"it is considered rude to hit a woman" 

I snorted we put the team in the bioship and left. I landed the team conscious I saw, Wally, M'gann, Dick and Conner. We got out M'gann hugged Garfield. 

"nice work Zeta and Y/H/N you are free to go home for the day" Dick said 

"thanks, Nightwing" I said 

Zeta smiled at me I fought my urge to blush I cleared my throat 

"I need to get H-home and st-stuff I'll see you tomorrow, Zee" 

He gently nodded "thank you for saving my life" 

"my pleasure" 

"mine as well you are a formidable, noble and radiant fighter" 

I blushed I took a deep breath I kissed his cheek. I went home I opened the door seeing my little brother asleep on the couch snoring


End file.
